


雲上層

by xiuxiu_17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuxiu_17/pseuds/xiuxiu_17





	雲上層

夫勝寬不耐煩地敲了三下浴室的門，塑膠門背後淅瀝瀝的水聲沒有停，傳來一聲洪知秀帶著鼻音、延長的疑問單音。

「知秀哥我想尿尿。」夫勝寬睏倦的揉著眼睛嘟噥，他剛剛躺在床上滑手機不小心睡著了「你還要洗很久嗎？」

夫勝寬等了一分鐘也沒得到回應，他厥著嘴哼了一聲，決定去找住在樓下的成員們借廁所。  
「哥你這個習慣真的得改，洗這麼久是要把皮都洗掉嗎？」他一面碎碎念一面走了，更像是在說給自己聽的發牢騷。

洪知秀費神的分心去思考為什麼事情會變成現在這種模樣。他甚至分不太輕模糊朦朧成一片的視線是因為浴室的蒸氣還是生理眼淚造成的水霧。手掌底下是金珉奎一小片滾燙的手臂肌膚，因為使力而緊繃的微微顫抖。

金珉奎蹙起眉尖，皺成了一個不滿的紋路。  
「哥剛剛是分心了嗎？」他問，拖著洪知秀臀部的手往上掂了掂。洪知秀被他頂的一聲驚叫沒來得急吞下肚，從半張的嘴唇之間漏出來。他的兩片唇瓣此刻顯得特別的紅，襯著白色的浴室磁磚和白色的臉，黑色的打溼的頭髮貼在臉頰上，一種揉合了無辜與妖豔的美。

洪知秀美，即使把美這個形容詞強硬的冠在少年的身上也顯得貼合。他的美是本人沒有察覺到，自然而然的美，骨骼都柔軟的美。  
他的洪知秀是軟，掛在他身上微微發抖的軟，包裹著他性器的穴道也軟。水做的，一定是水做的人吧，好像要融在蒸騰的霧氣裡頭了。

一開始只是誇了一下金珉奎辛苦的健身成果而已。  
洪知秀看了看自己的細胳膊，又看了看明顯帶著炫耀意味把短袖袖子捲上去，刻意凹出一個能展現手臂肌肉姿勢的金珉奎。

洪知秀對著金珉奎閃閃發亮的期待眼神，搜索著詞彙該怎麼誇才能讓情人覺得滿意。洪知秀自己覺得自己是不太會說話的那一類型，翻來覆去也就是很厲害、很棒這種基本的誇獎。

「哥喜歡嗎？」金珉奎左等右盼的等不到洪知秀開口，只好自己起了個頭。洪知秀悄悄地鬆了口氣，點點頭「那就好。」

「感覺好像可以把我抱起來一樣。」洪知秀比劃了一下，金珉奎立刻身體力行的上前圈住洪知秀的腰，一把把人給抱起了。

「哎，哥還沒有健身房的啞鈴重好嗎？」金珉奎嫌棄的說，洪知秀一手搭在他肩上，另一隻手胡亂的摸了摸金珉奎的頭髮。前陣子剛剛去燙捲的頭髮左右亂翹，毛茸茸的像是小動物。在金珉奎發出抗議之前洪知秀趕緊親了親他頭頂。他總是能夠微妙的恰好的讓金珉奎心軟，脾氣都上不來。

「那你就一直舉著吧。」洪知秀好整以暇地說，垂著眼睛看金珉奎的時候像極了一隻狡猾的貓「不能放下去喔？」

金珉奎仰頭看著洪知秀，想了想「如果哥親我一下也不是不可以喔？」

洪知秀真的按著他的後頸跟他交換一個帶著牛奶味的親吻，那是他剛剛在金珉奎的堅持下喝的每天睡前的一杯熱牛奶，據說對睡眠比較有幫助。即使洪知秀從來不覺得他睡眠品質不好，一直都是一覺到天亮。  
這是金珉奎沒有預料到的，以至於洪知秀已經直回身子沖他笑的時候他還有些發愣。洪知秀主動跟他接吻還是比較少的，大部分時候都是一種可有可無的樣子。

「我隨便說的，還是放我下去吧。」洪知秀拍了拍金珉奎的臉頰「你手會痠。」

金珉奎聽話的把洪知秀放下地，但還是固執的把手攏在洪知秀的腰上。洪知秀穿著一件白色Ｔ恤，鬆鬆地罩在身上。  
「我們做吧。」

金珉奎這句話無疑是平地驚雷，洪知秀小心翼翼的左右看了兩眼，壓著聲音「別開玩笑了，成員們都在家呢。而且你已經洗過澡了。」

「所以只要不要被成員們發現就可以了吧。」金珉奎垂著嘴角說，可憐兮兮的把臉進洪知秀的頸間，氣息搔的洪知秀怕癢的縮起身子「我好想你啊哥，想跟你做——」

金珉奎分明是算準了洪知秀曖昧的猶豫，把人一路帶盡了浴室。前一個成員洗完澡的熱氣還沒散盡，鏡子映出的影子都是模糊晃動的色塊。

「我想抱著哥做。」金珉奎又提出要求，趁著洪知秀因為情慾而無法思考的時候，直接算做是答應「夾住我的腰，然後抱緊我。」

洪知秀稀裡糊塗地就照做了，金珉奎的手就圍在他腰後，洪知秀的背整面的貼著冰涼的磁磚，讓他一個機靈。然後金珉奎就插進來了，沒有猶豫的插進了已經做過擴張的後穴裡頭，一直頂到了最裡頭。

這個姿勢比以往插進的還要深，洪知秀因為吃痛而曲起的手指在金珉奎的背上劃出一條細細的血痕。金珉奎耐心的同洪知秀接吻，吻他不知是因為熱氣還是因為害羞而暈紅的臉頰，吻他濕漉漉的鼻尖，以及吻他發紅的像是玫瑰花瓣的唇。

洪知秀睜開眼睛時金珉奎還以為見證了一回月亮從新月變成了滿月的過程，然後洪知秀笑了，於是滿月又成了彎彎的彎月。

「嗯。」洪知秀抵著金珉奎的額頭，小聲的說「我抱緊你了。這一次不能放我下去了。」


End file.
